Crescendo of the Sky
by Ra-Rin
Summary: A.U AllxFEM27  Tsunako is a good-for-nothing girl with a hidden talent for singing. The Vongola Gang is the top 4 most popular people in the school. One day, they hear Tsuna's singing voice and, well, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao, Ra-Rin here! Hehe even though I have Chasing The Dark Clouds Away not done, this plot bunny was bothering the crap out of me since last year… O.O so I HAD to write it.

Story: Crescendo of the Sky

Pairings: ALLxfem27, readers pick

Warnings: There may be very slight OOC-ness and even though I absolutely HATE OC`s…There will be one, but she will not be any part of the romance what-so-ever! This is an All27 with a female a.k.a no yaoi just plain romance and there will be NO mafia involved! (Well, I`m not sure yet) Okay Start!

DISCLAIMER: Are all the guardians in love with tuna fish? Was Kyoko not born? Thought so… Belongs to Akira Amano-sama

~. ~ Chapter 1: Enter, Sawada Tsunako ~. ~ .

"Sawada Tsunako! What`s the answer to number 27!" the teacher yelled out while throwing a piece of chalk right on her forehead, surprising her who was staring intensely at the clock.

"HIIEE! Ah…. Gomen sensei! … Ahh.. I r-really don`t k-know" she admitted shyly, her face red from embarrassment.

The class snickered at the sight while the teacher scolded her for daydreaming and not paying attention. But Sawada Tsunako wasn't worried about getting detention or in trouble by the teacher, her mind was set on one thing and that was to escape.

Escape from what you ask? Well Tsunako was labeled as a good-for-nothing girl by her classmates for she was clumsy, stuttered and was usually out of it (meaning oblivious). Because of this she was constantly picked on the other kids. But from all the bullies, there was one, the meanest one of them all – Mariko Ume.

Mariko was known as the school slut and she was self-referred as the "Queen of Beauty" and with the school principal being her father, she was notoriously known for abusing her status and harshly bullying anyone who got in the way of anything.

At first, Mariko wasn`t much of a threat to Tsunako, but ever since the 'closet' incident, Tsuna was scared- no scratch that, she was terrified of her.

Flashback

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, What are you doing?" Mariko asked while walking towards Tsuna`s desk with her group of 'followers.'

"Uh… I`m getting really t-to go h-home…" Tsunako stuttered back as she hastily packed her bag as fast as she could."

"Well we need your help so your gonna have to stay here a little more." Mariko commanded while filing her overgrown nails.

"Uh… w-what do you need h-help with?" Tsunako asked back curiously and quietly while clutching onto her now packed bag.

"I dropped my cell phone in the janitors` closet but me and my friends are too scared to go in there, so can you get it for me?" Mariko replied without blinking and eye while her friends snickered in the background.

But something in Tsunako`s head told her 'lying.. Don`t believe'

"So can you?" Mariko asked again, this time showing her angry and more viciously.

"I….guess," She managed to mumble out, scrunching her eyebrows in the process.

"Good! Then follow."

Mariko and her crew led Tsuna to the Janitors closet that was in the basement of the school.

"Eh...You guys, t-this part of the school is prohibited to enter! W-why are w-we here!" Tsunako screamed out, now 100% suspicious of the girls. As she started to back away to the stairs, Mariko`s underlings grabbed Tsunako by the arms, pulled open the closet door, pushed her inside, and then blocked the door from the outside with a chair.

Tsunako could hear laughter from the other side of the closed door as she pounded the flat wooden surface, wanting to get out.

"Hey! Please h-help! Don`t l-leave me in here!"

Mariko and her crew just kept mocking and laughing at her as they heard Tsunako crying and pounding on the door.

"Wow, Mariko! I can`t believe she actually fell for it!"

"I know right, Mochida! … OMG, I can`t wait to brag about winning this bet!"

The slut (lol) then faced the door which had loud banging sounds emitting from it and said, "Hey, Tsunako, you can get our by yourself by calling one of your friends since we`re a bit busy….oh wait…You don`t have any!"

As soon as Tsunako heard Mariko and her crew`s voices fading away, she started to panic and for the first time regretting that she didn`t have a mobile phone.

She screamed and hit the wall with her fist until the next day early morning, where the janitor found her sleeping and curled up next to the door.

Flashback End

Tsunako shivered at the thought of Mariko locking her in a closet again and almost fell off her chair when the bell rang.

"All right class, study unit 12 for the test tomorrow. Don`t forget it, or you will fail in life." The teacher yelled out, making the whole class sweat drop. "Okay, you are dismissed for lunch."

The moment Tsunako heard the word dismissed, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, not looking back to see if the class was laughing at her antics again.

She ran to the nurse room-the one and only place where she could hide from her bullies without getting caught or in trouble by the teachers. Tsunako decided to wait in there for a few minutes until Mariko got her lunch and headed to the football field to flirt with her boyfriends. (A/N. yes, I said boyfriend(s)).

"Ara, ara, isn`t it Tsunako-chan! Are you hurt anywhere?" the nurse asked nicely, sort of surprised at Tsunako`s sudden entrance.

"Oh, Konichiwa , uhm…I-I'm not sick, b-but do you think I c-can stay in here for just a few min-inutes?" Tsuna asked politely while trying to catch her breath.

"Of course Tsunako-chan. Well, just call me if you need anything, I'll be in the waiting room." Ms Luce answered while giving Tsuna a genuine smile before heading out to the other room and closing the door.

The room was quite large but simple, giving out a calm and cool atmosphere. The wallpaper was sky blue with orange linings. Decorating the walls were pictures of simple Daisies and light blue roses placed quite randomly. The floor was white marble tile and straight across from the entrance stood 2 large windows. It had midnight blue shades -pinned up- and showed the beautiful 3rd floor view of the school yard and garden.

As for the furniture, there were 2 small cream colored sofas in the corner of the room, with a sink and wood cupboard on the wall next to it. About 3ft away were the curtains covering 1/4th of the room with 2 small beds for resting. On the other side of the room was the nurse`s light orange desk with a glass closet filled with medical supplies and medicine and next to it, stood the door that led to the conference room. In the middle of the room laid a clear glass iris table with a vase decorated with calm cream shells with a single orange rose that never seemed to wilt.

Tsuna made her ways to the cream sofa chairs to sit down and stare at the view while she waiting for Mariko. As Tsuna stared out the window, he started to think about how was such a nice person. She would constantly help Tsunako out and hid her from bullies ever since she enrolled into Namimori High.

As Tsuna started to truly thank from the bottom of her heart, she soon snapped back from her inner thoughts as she heard a male voice coming from the hallway.

"Yo. Anyone here?" the male voice asked in a lightly strained voice.

Tsuna got up from her chair and walked towards the voice coming from the doorway. When she saw him, she gasped of horror.

There stood a boy, about the same age but twice as tall. There was a nasty gnash on his forehead about 2 inches wide. Blood was pouring down the head like cats and dogs as he stood there smiling, but Tsuna could see the twinge in his eyes from the pain.

"Hiee! What happened?" Tsunako literally screamed out as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge of one of the beds. Then she ran to the cabinet, grabbing anything that looked helpful in situation he was in clumsily and ran back. She grabbed a clean tissue and cleaned most of the blood around the cut. Then she disinfected it, earning a small his from the boy, and the boy earning a small 'sorry'.

When the blood finally stopped flowing down, she got a band-aid from the first aid kit and stuck it on his forehead, covering the scar.

Tsuna then relaxed, falling onto the fall while she was breathing deeply once again.

"Hahahah… That was fast, nee?" the boy asked as he chuckled out to her.

Tsuna now observed the boy. He was about 6'1 by the way he was taller than the top cabinet. He was lean and very fit. He had a handsome face; spiky black hair, sharp chin, and sun-kissed skin that made his figure pop out.

In other words, he was one hell of a breathtaking guy.

"Soooo… are you done checking me out?" the Asian boy asked while he made a flirty face as he stood up from the bed.

"I-I wasn`t st-staring at you!," Tsuna denied as she shook her head while flaring her hands in front of her face.

"Righttt…. So my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, what`s yours?"Yamamoto asked teasingly while extending a hand to Tsunako, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Tsu-tsuna… Sawada Tsunako." She replied as she hesitantly grabbed his hand lightly to stand up.

"Sawada…hm…Tsuna! I'll call you Tsuna!" Yamamoto happily smiled back as he pulled her up quite easily from the ground.

Tsunako was surprised at yamamoto for not calling her by her surname when he only just met her, but she happily complied, not wanting to say anything and be rude.

Then a bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over in 10 minutes.

"Y-yamamoto-san, lunch is almost o-over so I have t-to get go-going. Please be more careful, ah… and please disinfect it later on." Tsunako mumbled quietly, but loud enough so Yamamoto could hear. She then grabbed her bag and headed out for the door.

Yamamoto stopped her halfway through the door and stated. "It`s just Yamamoto but…I guess you can call me Takeshi! No need to be so formal- so see you around?"

Tsuna giggled at Yamamoto`s kind and a bit random personality which led him dumbstruck at her sudden cute expression.

"Hai…Bai Bai…Yama, I m-mean.. Ta-Takeshi-Kun!" she replied back as she walked towards the cafeteria.

Yamamoto started at Tsuna as she walked down the hallway.

"Tsuna huh… She`s kind of cute! Maybe I`ll introduce her to the crew when I see her again."

::LINE::

Am I seeing some 8027 there? :P Don`t worry though, there will be many other main guy character introductions. I just found it a bit easier to start the story off with Yamamoto since he`s a pretty easy character.

So… how did I do? Too long? Too short? Want more?

Review and I`ll give you a cookie! :D

-Ra-Rin out


	2. Chapter 2

BOOBIES! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Crescendo of the Sky! Haha Ra-Rin here! I was amazed at the wonderful reviews and love the first chapter got! Here are my feedbacks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Animefanatic-4ever** : You were my first reviewer! So thanks you and here is your super duper big cookie!

**Rozelia-13** : Thank you! I will take that into consideration! And yes, I thought that Yamamoto was a bit OOC on the side but this IS a A.U. Remember, he is one of the most popular teens in the school, so he will tend to be a bit different that his original character.

**Kyara17** : Haha thanks and I will do that!

**Kichou** : Yes! There WILL be a lot, I mean A LOT of Mariko bashing in this fic XD.

**Blueberryxn** : Haiiii! I will be revealing Tsuna`s appearance in the next chapter or so.

**Anello di Tempesta** : What can you expect? It is a A.U :D Thanks for your feedback!

**Yama8027Tsuna **: I`ll be sure to add in 8027!

**Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie** : Thank you for the wonderful review! And yes, we fangirls must stick together in bullying our favorite Tuna!

Others who get Cookies: **xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Fai Senri, Kitsune Naru, BelletigerBT, PuroCieloFiamme, Go Fusae Go, and Taira-keimei**.

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong>: Crescendo of the Sky

**Pairings**: ALLxfem27, readers pick

**Warnings**: There may be very slight OOC-ness on everybody and maybe some minor spelling mistakes. There is to be some (or many) foul language…but who really cares o.o

"poop"=talking

'poop'=thinking

_Poop_=memory or flashback

**DISCLAIMER**: Belongs to Akira Amano-sama… Although I am still praying daily TT^TT

~.~ **Chapter 2: Enter, Vongola Gang** ~.~

"I swear if I don`t win this round I`ll bomb this fucking roof," Gokudera grumbled as he dealt out the cards in an unorganized manner.

"Ma, ma Gokudera, it`s just a game, right Mukuro?" The black haired teen laughed out as he patted Gokudera on the back.

" Kufufufu…A game that holds our lives on the line." Mukuro chuckled out as he picked up his deck and studied his cards.

Three boys were playing poker on the rooftop as they waited for Hibari Kyouya, the leader of the group. The Four of them formed the Vongola Gang, one of the hottest, smartest, and most respected idols of the school. Although the many students and teachers adored them, they had many haters for they did whatever they wanted because Hibari Kyouya`s father owned the school.

The group consisted of their leader, Hibari Kyouya, then Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Mukuro Rokuro.

Yamamoto was the school`s athletic star and was known as the happy-go-getter. He was known for his "refreshing smile" and the ace pitcher in the school`s baseball team. His father owned the most awarded gourmet sushi chain in Japan and Tsuyoshi`s Kendo Dojo.

Gokudera was known for being the smartest kid in the school, a piano prodigy, and his love for the extraterrestrial. He had a terrible temper but because of his amazing looks, he had an enormous fan club. The Gokudera family had a huge reputation in the underground government for their bombs and weapons, leaving him the heir to the Gokudera business.

Mukuro was the school`s playboy and the most perverted guy you would every meet. The teachers didn`t really mind him because he barely paid attention in the classes but managed to get all straight A's. His background was unknown besides the fact he transferred from Italy in freshmen year and was filthy rich.

Now Hibari was a different story. He was the son of the man C.E.O of Divistar Nami Productions, a company known for raising many famous singer and actors and the School Chairman. With his Charisma and looks, he ruled the school as the President of the student council, founder of the Disciplinary Committee, and the leader of the Vongola Gang.

The boys finished their game of Poker, Mukuro as winner and Yamamoto as loser. Gokudera smirked that this but in the inside, he was truly happy about not being placed last.

Amidst their mourning/celebration, the rooftop door was kicked open by the no other, Hibari Kyouya.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted, smiling happily at their leader's arrival.

"What took you so long you bastard?" Gokudera yelled out, flaring his cards in the air. "I was stuck with these stupid dumbfucks the whole time!"

"Oya oya…" Mukuro smirked as he scanned him. There was a loose tie, unbuckled belt, and faint, barely visible hicky marks on his neck, so he knew where and what exactly Hibari was doing the whole time.

Hibari ignored their remarks and signaled at them to follow him and they complied.

The four of them roamed down the halls, heading to the Cafeteria as they were surrounded by the awe's and girls who were lining to give and offer them presents.

"Yamamoto-kun, please take this!" a girl exclaimed loudly as she handed a lunchbox to him.

"Haha, thanks." He replied, giving her one of his famous, eye binding smiles, making her faint on the spot.

More girls surrounded them, handing them presents of all sorts to Mukuro and Yamamoto. They wouldn`t dare to give any to Gokudera or Hibari-for they would get harshly rejected or glared at, so they all aimed at Mukuro and Yamamoto.

As they sat down in the Cafeteria at their personal table, Gokudera noticed Yamamoto looking around- probably searching for something.

'hmm….I don`t see Tsuna around, I wonder where she eats.' Yamamoto started to scan the room for her.

"Oi!" Gokudera called out, "Yaku-Baka, what are you looking around like a stupid dog for? Looking for something?"

"Haha, no, it`s nothing." Yamamoto just replied calmly as he finished up his lunch.

~.~

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, did your mommy pack you your lunch today?" Mariko mocked as she picked up Tsuna`s lunch bag like it was a rabid vermin with her fingers.

"Um…n-no…" Tsunako replied as she shunned herself for not remembering about staying away from Mariko today.

Mariko poured out the contents of the bag. A peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water fell out.

"What kind of lunch is this? You eat like a kindergartener!" Mariko scoffed as her crew in the back snickered.

Then Mariko threw the sandwich on the floor, stomped on it with her heels and threw the apple in the trash can where it landed with a "thump." The she pushed Tsunako off her seat.

"and this is for trying to running away from me."

As Mariko unscrewed the water bottle and was about to pour it over Tsunako-someone grabbed her hand, stopping her from tilting the bottle.

"Hey, bullying isn`t nice, especially for a pretty girl like you," Yamamoto said in a sort of pissed off voice, but you couldn`t tell because of his undying, refreshing smile.

"So put that bottle down and be nice-,"he warned but she didn`t hear him after the first sentence. She had fainted from the shock that one of the school`s idols grabbing her wrist.

He smiled secretly at Mariko`s pitiful sight and grabbed the now empty bottle on the floor, and half-heartedly placed her on a random chair before walking towards Tsuna.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked genuinely-surprising everyone that was watching for actually asking the Dame-Tsuna if she was okay.

"Uh…I`m f-fine Yamamoto-s-, I mean Takeshi-k-kun." Tsuna replied nervously as if she was forbidden to say the name.

"Wao."Hibari spoke quietly from the other side of the room, for he saw everything that went on. He was surprise the Yamamoto would actually genuinely care for a tiny herbivore called Dame-Tsuna.

"That's good, but are you sure? If you want, you can hang out with us." Yamamoto offered with a kind voice.

When Tsunako started to notice the girls around her getting jealous and murmuring amidst themselves, she got scared and decided to just go to .

"Ano…Thank you for t-the offer, b-but it`s alright, I-I'm use to it." Tsunako whispered quietly as she rushed out of the Cafeteria.

Before Yamamoto could stop her, he was crowded and bombarded with questions from fan girls.

"Hey! Yamamoto-kun, do you know Dame-Tsuna?"

"God, you`re such a nice person Yamamoto-san, even talking to that loser!"

"Yamamoto-kun! Lets hang out!"

He sweat dropped at this and tried to pry this way out of the crowd as his crew of friends watched with amusement. But for the first time ever they all thought the same thing 'who was the girl exactly?'

Haha, sorry guys! Such a short filler chapter :P But hold on tight! The real action comes in the next chapter!

Uhmm… I`ll give you a tuna sandwich and pineapple juice if you review desuuu!~

Any pairings you want? New characters you desire in the story? Review and Feedback

-Ra-Rin out


	3. Chapter 3

Ra-Rin was like OMG! These reviews got me so pumped-up; I decided to update a week earlier o.o! Here are my feedbacks to my reviewers.

**Bishi-Bishi** : You read my mind! I will totally do that!

**Tsunafishie** : B.O.F! Wow, that didn`t come to my mind when I was writing this, but i`m pretty sure the storyline is going to be way different.

**Kichou** : You`ll see. :P and I agree as well, I broke my heart writing about Hibari like that!

**Anello di Tempesta** : hehe, thanks for catching me on those things! I made sure to correct them.

**Belletiger BT**: I will do almost exactly what you said but unfortunately, Mukuro`s main debut won`t be until another chapter or so.

**Rozelia13** : Thank you for catching me on that and no, Chrome will come out in later chapters, but not as a main.

**PuroCieloFlamme** : He he, thx! And yes, it was a random girl :P. Hibari may be a bit of a playboy as well.

**Khrlvr** : Haha, I was kinda planning that but I have other plans for her ;) thx for your suggestion though!

**xxYuunaxx** : Haha be patient, the time will come soon ;)

**SakuraSamuraiGir**l : hehe, this chapter is for you then

**KizunaOtakuArashi** : I do have a beta but she does not have an account on fanfiction because she is a lazy butt -.- so I just update and make her check it later on.

**.x** : Haha I love your review :P Made me day and thank you for taking your time and writing it and you took the words out of my mouth! I hate that OC (even though I made her o.o) .

**SelfcreatedCharacter** : Haha I will continue this story And I have other plans for them but thanks for the suggestions!

Others who get a Tuna sandwich with Pineapple juice: **TheParadoxicalOtaku, qXyrin, bluenari, SushiLoverForLife, Blueberryxn, Bluelup28, Animeluver2224, Mitsuki, Romina Baskerville, Cuore I`anima della, starred, Kitsune Naru, xXXOtAkU-444xXx, HibariTsunayoshi-Kun, and secret fan!**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And just a reminder, I will not be updating on weekdays, only on weekends for this story!

**Story**: Crescendo of the Sky

**Pairings**: ALLxfem27, readers pick

**Warnings**: OOC-ness on surprise character! Sadness and corny childhood. Awkward situations and some OOC-ness on Tsuna`spart.

"poop"=talking

'poop'=thinking

_Poop_=memory or flashback

**DISCLAIMER**: Belongs to Akira Amano-sama

Okay Starto!

~.~ **Chapter 3: Songs and Memories**~.~

Tears flowed down rapidly on Tsuna`s cheeks as she ran down the hallway from embarrassment.

"I can`t believe the whole school saw that! Wah….I even declined Takeshi-kun`s kind offer!"

When Tsunako stopped running around aimlessly, she found herself in front of the rooftop door. Without hesitation, she twisted the metal knob, stepped out, and was greeted by the warm and welcoming rays of the sun and the gentle spring breeze.

"Maybe I should just stay here for a while and relieve some stress."She thought to herself as she slid her back against the door and sat down. After a few minutes of staring at the view, she got up and walked to a spot where the sun hit the most, laid her jacket that she used to wipe her tears on the floor, and sat down. Within a matter of minutes, she fell asleep quite peacefully while listening to the distant sounds of people talking on the ground below.

~.~

"What the hell was that about?" the silverette yelled as he and his friends walked down the always, his words were drowned out by the lousy fan girls and even some boy`s murmers and squels that echoed throughout the hallway.

But even midst the chaos, Yamamoto heard it and answered, "What do you mean?"

"You perfectly know what I mean. Who`s was that girl?" Gokudera asked with a now calmed voice.

"haha, you mean Tsuna? Well she was getting bullied so I just stood up for what was right." Yamamoto happily answered back.

Now the rest of the boys were a bit interested in this 'Tsuna'. Yamamoto was kindhearted and friendly but do to popularity reasons, he never really stood up for bullying unless it got real physical. Plus, he was one first term with names with her. Just who was she?

"Oya oya, the school ace got himself a girlfriend?" Mukuro asked cautiously, trying his best to hide his curiosity.

"Haha, not really, Tsuna is just a friend, but she is cute!" Yamamoto answered back nervously but used his laugh to cover it up.

Gokudera and Mukuro shrugged at this but in the back, Hibari raised an eyebrow, thinking.

'Herbivore found something interesting. '

In a matter of time, the bell rang and the teens hastily scurried into their classrooms, but the Vongola Gang leisurely walked to their class.

When they entered the class, the classroom burst into squeals and whispers of praise or envy while the teacher cowered in the front of their presence.

"Go on with your lesson." Hibari stated coldly at the teacher, making him nod in fear and start writing on the chalk board.

Hibari, although a delinquent and playboy, cared quite about the school and often 'bit people to death' for disrupting peace in Nami-gou and not learning or teaching, with an exception for his crew.

The Vongola gang was something he actually cared for although he didn't really socialize with he group as much as the others did.

Hibari looked out the window, staring at the Sakura tree that blossomed quite well this spring. Gokudera was sleeping, probably dreaming about meeting a UMA. Yamamoto was doodling pictures of who-knows-what in his notebook. Mukuro was undressing the girls in front of him while managing to look normal and decent. The teacher was teaching in fear with his quivering voice while everybody else was either staring at the four boys in awe or jealously. Yup, it was a normal day in class 2-B in Nami-gou.

**~.~**

It was by the late bell when Tsuna awoke from her blissful nap.

"Ah.. Where am I?" She questioned herself as she recalled memories of the past hour.

"Eh..Eh…EHHH! HIEEE! I`m late! Wah!" She ran inside without bothering to pick up her jacket and ran as fast as she could to her classroom. When she saw it, she slid open the door with full force, causing the door to slam open with a "BANG" and startling the class inside.

It wasn`t until Tsuna caught her breathe until she saw what was in front of her. She started to turn a completely different shade of red that would put Rudolph`s nose to shame when she saw it wasn't her classroom.

"Eh?" Tsunako cutely, (according to hormonal teens minds" catching the total attention of the teacher who was still cowering in fear from Hibari`s scary gaze.

"St-student? What are you doing here? Are you in this class?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

Tsuna then realized what happened. She was still a bit drowsy from her nap and had walked into class 2-B instead of 2-D .

"HIEEE! I`m so sorry sensei! I-I ran into the wrong cl-classroom!" Tsuna apologized wholeheartedly as she bowed down awkwardly to the teacher.

"Who`s that?"

"I dunno, she is an idiot? Who barges into another classroom like that."

"Wait, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"ya, ya! That the infamous Dame-Tsuna!"

"Wasn't she the one who made the ruckus at lunch?"

The class murmured as the Vongola Gang registered what was happening.

'That's the herbivore?'

'Oya,Oya… what a fragile looking doll.'

'Zzzz…'

'Isn`t that Tsuna?'

"Hey! Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto, realizing who saw was, yelled out from the back of the room.

"Eh! Ah, Yama-I-I mean, T-t-Takeshi-kun! Your h-here?" Tsuna glanced up quite quickly, causing her to stagger backwards, making the class snicker at her clumsiness.

"What`s up! What are you her for?" he asked back curiously, unknowingly hoping she was actually looking for him.

"Eto….ah! Gomenasai sensei! Sorry for intruding!" she quickly yelled out, running out of the wrong destination, leaving a quite curious Yamamoto hanging.

"That girl just ignored Yamamoto-kun!"

"What a lousy girl! Calling our Yamamoto-kun by his first name!"

The girls of Yamamoto`s fan club bickered at Tsuna's impression on them.

'Kufufufu…That little bunny left Takeshi hanging…What a first.'

'….Herbviore…I`ll bite to death for disrupting later...'

'The fuck was that.'

Yamamoto was quite surprised at Tsuna for leaving him hanging like that but soon got over it with a heartwarming laugh.

'Oh well, I`ll just talk to her later when I see her…'

But altogether, the other Vongola members thought, 'why didn't she notice us as well?'

The boys weren't being vain or anything, they were just surprised at how Tsuna was the first to enter their class without an excuse but to see the Vongola Gang. Plus Tsuna, except for Yamamoto who started the conversation with her, didn't notice the most wanted idols in the school were in the class.

~.~

Hibari decided to skip 7th period which was P.E and made his way to his favorite napping place-the rooftop. The reception and student council room was always packed with other students soo the rooftop was his actual only haven. When he wasn't with his gang, fighting, or making out with girls who threw themselves at him, he could be found napping at the rooftop.

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a school jacket in the middle of the gray flooring.

'What is this? He thought as he kicked it up in the air and caught it in his hands without any effort. He was about to give detention to the herbiviore who left its stupid jacket on his favorite spot to nap when he caught sight of the name tag,

'Sawada Tsunayoshi- Class 2-D'

"Wao…The herbivore has the courage to leave its jacket on my rooftop…I`ll deal with her." Hibari spoke like it was the most natural thing to say in this situation. But deep, deep, like really deep in his heart, he thought it`d be a good excuse to get a good look at what this herbivore was like.

As Tsuna ran in P.E, the last in the whole class, she suddenly sneezed…really hard.

* * *

><p>Tsunako awoke to her buzzing alarm clock, which she for the 5th time this month, smashed onto the floor.<p>

"HIEEEEEE! My alarm clock…" She picked up the now broken clanking metal, looking at the time, only to start freaking out.

"GAH! I`m late again!" She screamed before she pushed down her covers and jumped off the bed, only to land straight on her face.

In record time she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a white dress shirt which a dark blue sweater vest covered. In front of the neck and attached to the dress shirt was a red loose ribbon which Tsunako wore quite modestly, not loosening it to reveal her cleavage.

The skirt was in a plaid design – black, red, and white, which came up to her knees, but it was usually covered by a light blue blazer that she tied around her waist.

She wore knee length white socks with black loafers and to top the uniform was an emblem, the shape of a diamond with an 'N' in bold red pinned to the vest near her left shoulder. She then stood in front of the mirror, what she did every morning, and stared at her waist length light brown hair.

"Just a bit longer," she whispered before she started to braid her hair into two long pigtail, trying the ends with 2 worn out orange scrunchies. She then tried to smooth down her bangs and the top of her hair, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop it from defying gravity.

When she was done, she ignored her hunger, grabbed her bag, and ran to the living room, stopping in front of 2 pictures of a handsome man and beautiful women.

"Mama, Papa…I`m going to school! …I`ll be back so stay well!"she whispered while she smiled in pain.

She then looked at her clock.

'8:20'

"Hieeee! School starts in 10 minutes!," and with that, she ran out of her apartment and arrived at the school, exactly at 8:30. But she was still late because on her way to class, she dropped her books in the hallways and nobody bothered to help her.

~.~

"Tsk, tsk, poor, poor Dame-Tsuna.~"Mariko mocked as she cornered Tsuna into the corner of the 3rd floor girl`s bathroom. "Making a fool of me at lunch yesterday, didn't think you would get away with that, right?"

Tsuna shivered in fear, her intuition screaming 'Danger, exreme Danger!'. She had been avoiding Mariok the whole day, being conscious of wherever or whoever she went or talked to. But she too had to go bathroom, so purposely she came to the 3rd floor girl`s bathroom, usually deserted during lunch. But because of bad luck, karma, or whatever it was, she had met the one and only person she didn`t want to meet.

"I`m r-really s-sorry about yes-yesterday." Tsunako managed to whisper out, her voice strained with fear. "J-just let me g-go this t-time, please."

The clique that always followed Mariko around wasn't there but was replaced by Mochida`s younger sister, Sumi, her most trusted follower.

"Mariko, why don`t we teach our Dame-Tsuna here a lesson for disrespecting the greatest person in Nami-gou." Sumi suggested, glaring intensely at Tsuna, who was staring at her shoes as if it would miraculously save her from the situation.

"What a good idea...grab her Sumi." Mariko commanded. Sumi immediately grabbed Tsuna`s hands from behind her and kneed the back of Tsuna`s knees, making her kneel down before Mariko.

Mariko then grabbed one of Tsunako`s waist length pig-tailed braids. "Hmm..Why is your hair so long? It`s time for a haircut!" Mariko then grabbed her swiss army knife that was unfortunately for Stuna, residing in her purse. The then pulled Tsuna`s pig tail and slashed it at the neck, making her silk soft hair become loose at the nape of her neck.

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "My…hair."

Mariko and Sumi laughed at this and snickered. Before Mariko could get hold of Tsuna's other pig-tail, she stood her quickly, surprising Sumi, resulting her to let go of Tsuna's arms.

Then without further ado, Tsuna pushed Mariko out of the way and ran out of the bathroom and into the hallways, but she didn't stop there. She kept running aimlessly to anywhere, somewhere far aaway from Mariko.

While running, Tsuna`s vision became blurry with tears of sadness and frustration. "Why can`t I stand up for myself!'

She quickly wiped them off with the back of her hand and soon came soon came to a halt for she was tired and breathing hard from the sudden exert of energy.

After sniffling and wiping off her tears, she looked around to see where she was. Once again, she was in front of the rooftop door but this time she entered without hesitation. She ran outside, the breezy air clashing against her tear stained cheeks.

Tsuna grabbed onto the rail and looked unto the horizon. 'I wish I could get rid of the pain.." She then gently touched her right side of the neck, where now was bare and the short hair tickled her hands. Grabbing her other full pig tail, she thought about her promise with her Onii-chan.

Flashback

"_Giotto-nii! Please! D-Don`t go!" the ten year old pleaded, with her wide eyes, now filled with tears threatening to fall. _

"_Gomen ne, Tsuna….But i`ll be back soon," Giotto, the mysterious teen with radiant golden eye sreplied back with a caring and a bit strained voice. _

"_Onegai! Don`t g-go to that a-academy! Go to school with me!" She now yelled out desperately while grabbing onto his shirt. _

_Giotto knelt down and was knelt down to eye level with the small brunette. _

"_It`s only for a few years Tsuna, now I`ll be back, I promise." He replied, now with a bit strict voice but with the same caring eyes. _

"_Yaksoku? Honto ni? …Then Pinky Promise with me!" she replied now stopping her tears and held out her pinky. "But how long will I have to wait?"_

"_Hm…How about this…I`ll pinky promise I`ll be back by the time your hair grows longer." He replied and complied, chuckling at the brunette`s antics. _

"_How long? Like to my butt? That's realllly long!" Tsuna pondered and made a hand motion, stretching her arm horizontally to show the length. _

"_Yes…I`ll be back, so Tsuna, be good and wait."And that Tsuna looked at Giotto`s broad back, walking further and further away from her and her house. _

_Flashback ends_

"…..Giotto-nii…." Tsuna then did what she hadn`t done in years…or ever since Giotto left. She started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing I say comes out right, I can`t love without a fight, No one ever knows my name, when I pray for sun it rains.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsunako was quiet the first few words but then got the confidence to sing a bit louder and bolder, with determination.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I`m so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind, inspiration can`t be found, I get up and fall but, I`m Alive, I`m Alive, oh yeah<em>

* * *

><p>She remembered when Giotto-nii would always cheer her up after she came home after being bullied. He would always treat her to her favorite vanilla ice cream and would always tell her "But Tsuna, don`t give up because your alive…Your not died so you can always change."<p>

That catchphrase would always get her hyped up and saying 'yep! I`m alive, Giotto-nii! And I will live my life."

* * *

><p><em>Between the good and bad is where you`ll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I will sleep when I die, I live, my life, I`m Alive.<em>

* * *

><p>"Giotto-nii! Maybe we should make a song about being alive! You know, like what you always do with G-nii and uh… Apari? or something nii and everyone!" Tsuna suggested out of the blue during their ice-cream time.<p>

"Haha...That's a good idea Tsuna, how should we do it?"

* * *

><p><em>Every lover breaks my heart, and I know it from the start, still I end up in a mess, every time I second guess.<em>

_ All my friends just run away, I`m having a bad day I would rather stay in bed, but I know there`s a reason._

* * *

><p>"Ah! How about, 'I will fight, and I`ll sleep when I die!', that sounds rhymey-ish!"Tsuna yelled out while Giotto jolted down the notes. Giotto wondered where came up with these lyrics when she couldn`t even write properly.<p>

"Nice."

Giotto and Tsuna had sleepovers, and ever time, they would stay up writing lyrics that didn`t apply to their own lives but had a fun time every time.

* * *

><p><em>I`m alive, I`m alive~ oh yeah, between the good and bads where you`ll find me, reaching for heaven. <em>

_I will fight, and I`ll sleep when I die. _

_I live my life, I`m Alive!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna now, thinking and reflecting on her memories of this song, decided to sing louder and more confidently. 'I`m alive so it`s alright! So what if my hair is cut! I can always grow it out again… Besides, I have the other side…So there`s a 50% chance Giotto-nii might still comeback!<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I`m bored to death at home, and he won`t pick up the phone. <em>

_When I`m stuck in second place, those regrets I can`t erase. _

_Only I can change the end, of movie in my head. _

_There`s no time for misery, I won`t feel sorry for me. _

_I`m alive! I`m alive!~ oh yeah. Between the good and bad`s where you`ll find me, reaching for heaven. _

_I will fight, and I`ll sleep when I die, I live! My life! I`m Alive! I`m Alive! Oh yeah~_

_Between the good and bad`s where you`ll find me, reaching for heaven. _

_I will fight and I`ll sleep when I die. _

_I live my life~_

_I live my life~_

_I live my life~~_

* * *

><p>Tsuna then held the 'life' note in a high E-surprising even herself and then ended the song in a grand and loud voice that could want any music producer to get her to sing their songs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I`m ALIVE!<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna now breathe was slightly off and tired from the excess work out of her voice and vocal chords.<p>

As she tried to get a hold of her breathe, she tried to listen to the winds and birds to calm down, but instead of the rustling of trees and the chirping of birds-she heard 4 comments from 4 different people.

"Oya, Oya"

"Haha! Bravo!"

"Che…brats good."

"Wao…"

Tsuna then turned around slowly in horror and when she saw 4 handsome boys, 1 that she knew and 3 strangers, she paled and turn ghostly.

Then she did what was completely normal for Tsuna to do in his situation…She fainted.

~.~

YEAHHHH! I finally finished this chapter! As many people voted, **Giotto was the most popular so I decided to add him as one of the main characters**!

And remember to stick along because there is going to sooo much and I mean sooo much drama and action in later chapters :D

**Please review, suggest, correct, or feel free to do whatever as long as you keep supporting this story hehe**

**-Ra-Rin out**

_:_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello…. *Dodges pineapples* Ra-Rin is so sorry my readers! It's been like what? 2 weeks? Haha…6 months you say? Ra-Rin knows, but a lot has been going on, but no worries! She's back with the 4th chapter of Crescendo of the Sky. And she will be updating weekly or even more since summers around… and almost ending… TT^TT

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers!( i would answer all of them personally, but i lost the list of reviewers and questions...so feel free to ask again? heheheh)

**PLEASE READ! : Please let me clear up a misunderstanding!**

1. Giotto is **NOT** Tsunako's older brother. He's a Childhood nii-chan; therefore, they are **NOT **related.

2. The song used in the previous chapter was called I'M ALIVE by: BECCA from Kuroshitsuji.

**Story**: Crescendo of the Sky

**Pairings**: ALLxfem27, readers pick

**Warnings**: OOC-ness! and a OC (well…kinda), and a new character!

**DISCLAIMER**: I disclaim KHR and nor do i own Kuroshitsuji.

~. ~ **Chapter 4: Okay, What the heck is going on? **~.~

'_Ouch…What happened? Why is everything dark?...Ara? I think I hear something…?_'

"Kufufu, look at the poor bunny."

"Haha, bunny? That's funny Mukuro…but, I hope she wakes up soon!"

"Why the hell did she faint?"

"…."

'_Ara…..Are they talking to me? Gosh… don't tell me I did something embarrassing again…_"

* * *

><p>Tsunako awoke as Ms. Luce tapped her right shoulder.<p>

"Tsunako-Chan, you should wake up dear, it is almost time for the school to close up."

Tsuna groggily sat up as she blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

"Nnn… Ms. Luce? Wha…who...What am I doing here?" Tsunako asked as she looked around for a clock.

Ms. Luce smiled at Tsuna and handed her two pills and a glass of tap water. "Well, Tsunako-Chan, aren't you the lucky one! Four lovely boys brought you up to the infirmary because they were worried that you had fainted."

Tsunako now was really worried. Four boys? Did she even know one that would care enough to bring her to the infirmary? She really couldn't remember anything that happened before she had fainted…Heck, she didn't even remember why she had fainted as well.

Mrs. Luce, completely unaware of Tsunako's dismay, just happily smiled and started to pack her purse as well. Then she turned to Tsuna and happily said, "Tsunako-Chan, you should get going soon too! Aren't your parents going to worry if you don't get home soon?"

She strained a smile while she grabbed her backpack, "Hai Ms. Luce, thank you so much and see you tomorrow!" Then she headed home.

Tsunako stepped into her apartment and went straight into the kitchen, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She took out a banana, the last one, from the cupboard before sitting down on a small mushroom stool. She then proceeded to look at her mail.

'Bills…bills…bills…' This distressed her greatly because she had recently been fired from her trustworthy job as a waitress at a small diner. She had been secretly working after school, trying her best not to be caught by the school teachers, but all plans were dismissed when Mariko found out and told her dad. The principal immediately made Tsunako quit her job and told her to, 'focus more on school,' not knowingly about her situation at home. She had saved up quite a lot, not spending it on anything but food and bills but over the course of a few months, she was behind on her rent and even went to bed hungry at times.

'Ah! Oh…ugh…report cards already?'

She clumsily opened the yellow envelope and carefully opened the piece of paper revealing a pathetic row of C's and a few big fat F's in some categories.

"Hehe…. Ah…I can always try again!" Tsuna yelled up, pumping up her fist into the air, only to trip ungainly onto the floor, face down.

"Who am I kidding; I can't even afford to pay the rent, let alone food." Tsuna said as she started to nibble on the mushy, yellow banana, savoring what was her last meal for who knows how long. When she finished the fruit, she organized the letters, forged a signature on the report card, and threw the peel away.

Tsuna then attempted to do her homework, which she bombed completely and then organized her bag for the next day. She got ready for the night, cleaning up and changing into a pair of old, pink that she was outgrowing, fast.

It was about 8 when Tsunako decided to turn in. She walked to the living room, said goodnight to her precious parents photos, and headed to her room. She flipped onto the bed, not bothering to get underneath the blankets, and almost immediately fell into her dreamland.

And it was about 10 o' clock when Tsuna was awoken by the loud banging at her door. She ran to the door and looked through the peephole, and saw the landlady with an angry expression carved onto her face. She rushed to open the door.

The landlady glared at Tsuna as she demanded, "My rent! When are you going to pay my rent! Ms. Tsunako, I have a family to feed as well."

Tsuna bowed down repeatedly as she begged for more time, "P-please Mrs. Moriyama, g-give me more time! Just o-one more m-month, no, by the end of this month, and I'll be sure to pay you your m-money!"

The landlady rolled her eyes and grumbled before finally agreeing, "You pay by this month or you'll have to leave the apartment. Your two months overdue on your rent already and since this month is also coming to an end soon, you will have to owe me $600 dollars. And do something with your hair!"

"Yes, I-I am so sorry Ma'am. I'll be sure to pay the rent by the e-end of the week!" Tsunako happily replied, temporarily relieved that she had a little more time to pay the rent.

The lady then walked down the halls, murmuring something about 'teenagers these days and their weird sense of hairstyles.'

Thanks to the commotion, Tsuna couldn't go back to sleep for she was now fully awake. She sat on the kitchen stool when she saw a stack of manga books she had borrowed from another tenant downstairs and forgot to return. She was pretty sure he wasn't sleeping right now, because it was still pretty early, and since she didn't have anything better to do, she decided to go return the books.

She put on a light orange sweater, picked up the stack of books, and headed downstairs.

She knocked on the mahogany door, number plate '17', and waited. A young man of his early 20's opened the door. He had blonde hair that seemed to curl at the bangs and a skin complexion that was very light. He was quite tall and was wearing a plain, green jumpsuit that he had unzipped halfway, showing his chiseled, lean, upper body.

"Ah…Tsuna. Good Evening." The young man stated, as he helped Tsuna inside his apartment. "What brings you today?"

"H-hello Spanner-san, sorry to bother, but I just wanted to return the manga you let me borrow weeks before." Tsuna replied as she awkwardly stood in the middle of his living room. There were robots everywhere, of every size and shape. There were screwdriver, wrenches, and other tools randomly placed here and there. The room smelled of gasoline and pinewood, a smell she had gotten used to since she visited now and then.

Spanner put the books down onto a table before leading Tsuna to the couch. When she sat down, a robot rolled next to her, ejecting a hot cup of green tea onto the table that was in front of her. "Thank you very much." She said, as she took a sip of the tea.

"So, Tsuna…do you mind telling me what happened to your hair?" Spanner asked quite randomly, as he stared at Tsuna intensely.

"Haha…ah, f-funny story actually… I kind of got into…an accident…" Tsuna carefully replied, as she twirled her thumbs in a circular motion.

Spanner stayed quiet. He knew Tsuna was lying. She always seemed to twirl her thumbs when in a pressured situation, or when she was lying. He then asked, "Do you want me to fix it for you?"

That caught Tsuna off guard as she almost dropped her cup of hot tea. "Uh…no, no, no, I wouldn't w-want to bother Spanner-san anymore!"

Spanner laughed a whole hearted laugh as he stood up. He left to go into the kitchen and came back with a pair of sharp, long scissors.

Tsuna asked meekly, "Is it a-alright for you to be wasting time c-cutting my hair for me?"

Spanner just smiled and led her into the bathroom. He set newspapers underneath them, turned Tsuna around, and started to cut off the long side of her hair. Then he started to chip off pieces here and there. Spanner spoke suddenly, "If you're scared of the results, don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Being a mechanic strangely helps with your sense of style you know."

Tsuna had no idea of what spanner had just said and just giggled along.

When He had finished, Tsuna looked in the bathroom mirror. She was surprised that the short haircut actually matched her. Her light brown locks were tousled here and there, giving her the messy bedhead look that many people envied for. She frowned at her bangs that seemed to be sticking up, evening after the haircut, but other than that, she was content.

"T-thank you so much Spanner-san!" Tsuna thanked while bowing quickly down in front of him, causing her to bang her head on the bathroom counter. Tsuna tried to hold in her yelp as she covered her head while crouching down on the floor.

Spanner winced at the brunette. He even felt that one himself. He helped Tsuna get back on her feet before telling her to be careful and that she was very welcome.

Before leaving Tsuna asked, "Do you think…I can take a few of my long locks with me?"

Spanner commanded a robot with a whistle and a blue and purple robot rolled into the bathroom. It then rolled over some locked that Spanner had placed neatly on the gray tile floor. It beeps and clanked a few times before its chest opened up, revealing Tsuna's locks neatly combed and tied into a knot. It was inside a clear plastic bag that was tied at the top.

Tsuna widened her eyes at this and giggled, amazed at Spanner's invention once again.

"I call this the 'Tsunako lock tier…fier that helps tie Tsunako's locks.'" Spanner joked as he grabbed the bag and handed it to Tsuna. Tsunako thanked him once again before leaving, said her goodbyes, and went back to her apartment. She placed the little bag with her precious hair on her bedroom desk. By then, she was a little too tired to do anything else and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Tsuna bounced out of bed, with a muffled, broken sound of the metal alarm clock blaring its' wake up call. She once again tripped over her feet and flipped onto the floor, face first. This resulted in a small cut on her forehead, in which she said, "Nothing a Band-Aid can't fix."<p>

Tsunako got ready with her morning rituals, falling and tripping here and there before standing in front of her bedroom mirror. This time, the mirror reflected a girl with dark bags under her eyes and a skin complexion a bit paler than usual. Nothing was too different from her usual reflection, except her hair. Replacing her two long braided pigtails was a bit messy but well cut short hairstyle. Her bangs were sticking out in random places as usual, but it was nothing that a little water and brushing couldn't fix. "Ah…well its okay Tsunako!" she whispered as she nodded to herself. "You waited a long time for your hair to grow and you can wait a little bit more."

With a 'goodbye' to the empty apartment, she rushed out the door, not wanting to be later than she already was.

* * *

><p>The hallway was crowded and it blared with commotion as the Vongola Gang walked down the aisle, as it was now time for lunch. They managed to get through the crowd and sat down at their usual table as a group of girls approached them.<p>

Yamamoto, sighting them first, asked welcoming-ly, "Good afternoon ladies! Can we help you?" as he waved playfully, throwing in a little wink.

All the girls swooned at the refreshing and hot smile of their beloved Yamamoto-sama until one girl spoke up in an attempted sexy voice. Readers, remember, I said attempted.

"Ya-ma-mo-to-kun~, are you guys going to join this year's talent show?~We'd all love to hear you guys play again," the said girl asked with a ATTEMPTED, fake, 'sexy' voice, as she placed her fake nails on his shoulder.

Yamamoto was not affected by any of the attempted seducing and bluntly answered, "Haha, you know, I'm actually not sure. It's up to the gang, but it was fun last year, right Gokudera?" He turned to Gokudera, forgetting all about the slutty girls behind him.

"How the fuck should I know baseball-freak?" Gokudera grunted out, pissed off at the girls that was crowding the table. He then glared at the girls, signaling them to leave the table.

Mukuro smirked and turned to the girls behind him and asked politely, "My lovely ladies, I'd personally love all your presences here, but, our Goku-chan here is getting a little tired from his lack of sleep, so we'd appreciate it if you left the table."

"Of c-course Mukuro-kun!" the girls chorused as they started to walk back to their tables.

"Mukuro, I'm amazed at how fast you can get rid of those girls, when I ask, they seem to stick to me even more," Yamamoto complimented as he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>It was the last class of the day when the teacher banged on his desk to get the classes' attention.<p>

"Ahem, class. Tomorrow is the signup for the annual spring Namimori Talent show." This caught the attention of everybody, and with everybody paying attention, the teacher continued. "This is not mandatory and you will not receive extra credit for attending, but the winners of the talent show get money in prize."

This really got the class listening; even Tsunako awoke from her little dreamland. The teacher then said, "Anybody can sign up and the judging will be done by several famous people that the School Chairman has set us up with. This will be a big event, so don't think you can goof off with your act if you decide to enter."

Everybody was excited, especially Mariko and her crew. Everybody knew that the annual talent show of Namimori High School was the biggest event of the year. Although everybody that thought of joining the talent show had their eyes on the prize, they knew that it was also a chance to reach stardom and become a superstar. At the annually talent show, Divistar Nami Productions used this as a way to find and raise potential superstars through this talent show. Everybody knew that, everybody that is, but Tsuna.

But even if Tsuna knew about the whole fling to be famous, she wouldn't have cared. She was set on finding ways to pay her rent and if she won the talent show, she would get what she needed. She wasn't confident on winning and you might think she was over estimating herself, but that, my readers, is what happens when you see an opportunity to get money when you need it the most.

The class was chattering amongst themselves, asking each other if they were going to join the talent show or what they were going to do when the teacher yelled out, "Okay, calm down everyone. I'll pass out the forms to sign up. Just sign it and return it tomorrow after school at latest." He then passed around the stacks of paper, students grabbing frantically, not wanting to be the last one to get the paper. Luckily, there were enough papers to go around the classroom, along with spares. "The requirements and details will be announced in the loud speaker tomorrow at lunch so if you are planning to sign up, make sure to listen."

When each person received a paper, the teacher calmed the students down and continued on his lesson.

By the time school was over, every student was busy talking to each other about the talent show. The hallways were filled with students, everyone of them excited.

Tsunako stared at her signup sheet as she walked down the hallway, not noticing Mariko and her crew blocking her way until she bumped into them. She was about to apologize and go on with her way until an arm blocked her path.

"You didn't like my little haircut for you? I see you decided to ruin my masterpiece" Mariko snorted as eyes Tsunako's new hairstyle. Mariko scoffed at herself when she started to think it actually made the small rat a bit cuter, but she immediately put that thought to sleep.

When she noticed the sign-up sheet in Tsunako's hands, she grabbed it forcefully, and raised her eyebrow at Tsuna. Mariko smirked and started to laugh at the 'pitiful sight' in front of her, cueing her followers to laugh as well. She then managed to choke out during her little hysteria, "You? Are you like serious? You're actually even thinking of taking part of the talent show? The Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna cringed a little at the insult. Mariko didn't fail to notice and tried further to make Tsunako fall into misery by slyly saying, "Even if you did enter the contest, you wouldn't even be able to make it onto the stage. You'd probably fall on the stairs and ruin the whole show! Ha, AND, with me in the show, you have NO chance winning anyway." And with that, Mariko ripped Tsuna's copy of the sign-up sheet in half before strutting away, her so called 'friends' following behind her.

The poor brunette fell to her knees as a dark shadow cast over her eyes. If it were just a day before, Tsunako would've started to cry, but it was a day after the haircut incident and she had unknowingly built a small wall against Mariko's bullying. She simply gave herself a moment to calm down, picked herself up from the ground, collected the ripped pieces of paper, and continued on her way.

Just a few feet away a certain blue haired teen looked at the group of girls in disapproval but slightly smiled at the way Tsunako had handled the girls.

* * *

><p>Hibari stood in front of the large mahogany desk situated in middle of a enormous room. The room was rather empty, filled with only the desk with a chair and two creme colored sofas lined in front of it. A simple lemon tree was placed next to the large desk, giving it a serene feeling. The walls were completely white while the floor was a simple black and white tile pattern. There was no light source in the room, completely void of light bulbs and switches. The only thing that aided anybody to see was the 2 windows on the back wall that were shaded with black curtains.<p>

There were currently two people in the room I just described to you: Hibari himself and a man that sitting on the chair behind the desk.

"I see your doing well in school. I called you here…" The man was cut off by Hibari.

"I know you called me here because of the show." Hibari grunted.

If the man was even a little bit mad for being cut off, he made sure the emotion was not shown. The man simply nodded and said, "Yes. This is for the media and the benefit of the school…and also your benefit. If you want to stay away from the company for another year, I recommend doing what I tell you." The man replied as he rested his head on his interlocked hands.

Hibari saw this action as being dismissed and started to walk away when the man said, "I expect great things this year as well, Kyouya."

Hibari glared hard at the door, trying to hide the fact that he greatly pissed at the man behind the desk. He then parted through the wooden doors with a, "Yes Father."

**Line::**

* * *

><p>Oh! Chapter 4 finished! Ra-Rin had the hardest time ending the chapter!<p>

We can see that Tsunako has becomes a bit stronger, and a good plot is coming on! ~

Spanner was introduced! Heheh. So…Ra-Rin may be adding the Millifiore, Acrobaleno, The 1st generation, and any other group with eye-candy… heheh. Well, review your opinions!

And thank you all for supporting this story so far! Review for …faster updates? Haha.

Feel free to suggest anything for the story and if anyone knows how to set up a poll, please do tell and Ra-Rin will be eternally grateful (Toy Story reference lol)! Please PM me the information.

-Ra-Rin out


End file.
